Talk:Nanosuit
I'm not trying to be mean but I might come off as blunt cause its 1 AM but, you have the word Nano, in the acronym NANO. lolz. Hey, I'm not critiscizin your article, shit, it'll be a long day in hell before I can critiscize someone lolz, my stuff sucks (mostly because girls are distrating and my best friend is an asshole lol NCF for the following reasons: First of all, the whole 'abilities' thing; Reach's armour abilities does not give you an excuse to create unrealistic abilities. This is a piece of military technology, after all. The suit has a biological layer that 'grows into' the wounds of the user? Okay, so essentially like Biofoam, only much, much more expensive. And if that wasn't bad enough, once this has occurred, the user can't take off the suit or he dies? So, one of the most expensive pieces of equipment the UNSC produces, wasted on keeping one operator alive after extensive injury. So, like cryo, only more expensive. Surely it makes more sense to let the operator die and replace him, than keeping him alive? As said before, the synthetic metal muscle layer thing would be much more expensive and much less effective than the sort of titanium/ceramic armour used on MJOLNIR (and, FYI, tanks). *On top of that, the UNSC already has developed synthetic muscle. This has been declined by Halsey for use in MJOLNIR, in favour of the current liquid crystal layer, which is more efficient (its a powered suit, rather than augmentative leverage, like this), has less bulk and provides MUCH more strength. The idea that some sort of magnetic field in blood vessels/muscles would increase the performance of the operator is simply laughable. *Wouldn't the magnetic field actually cause severe flux on the nanites and tear them out of the users body, resulting in the user being ripped apart, like the suit was magneto and the user was a hapless security guard with too much iron in his diet? The 'temporary shield of raised microscopic spiked molecules' would have little to no effect on incoming attacks, whether they be projectile or plasma in nature. A HUD can display IR and other types of imaging, but cannot display a 'birds-eye' view of an area by itself. For this it would need to link with some support element, for example a satellite or aircraft. As the (deleted) ANMC/AMB is NCF, so are Variant 2.0’s references to it. I would once again like to remind you the redundancy of operating one of the most expensive and important programs in the UNSC, its supersoldier program, out of what is essentially a glorified national militia. Fix these issues in 14 days to avoid namespacing. I love Australia and all, but the whole concept of the suit being only available to the Aussies is just plain stupid. Thanks Gutsy. Whenever we need someone to make a point that has already been addressed, but in a rude and provocative manner, we'll call you. And that is how you get your bad reputation, Kyle. [[User:Nanosoldier|'Nanosoldier']] 13:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Athena! You know my number... =P Your failure to take this (your inability to make constructive comments) seriously only serves to highlight your extreme immaturity. Honestly, no one wants to hear it, so I'm going to put this as bluntly as possible; grow up or shut up. Just because I don't take things seriously doesn't make me immature, just makes me a "joker". But, don't worry, mummy. I'll be a good boy. =P